Reunion
by Radioactivefirefly
Summary: 'She promised she'd come back. She never did. Until my wedding day.But there's a problem; I hate Shock.' Follow jack skellington's son as he meets a long lost friend. The dr's daughter. Dr. who stuff in here (obviously.)I wasn't able to do a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS:

**Skyla Who~**The Doctors daughter. She resembles her father;Light brown hair, hazel eyes, and almost the same personality(although Skyla is sometimes like a "babysitter" to her father.) Skyla has a British/Scottish accent but uses American slang commonly. Angie is 5'4. Shelooks up to her father and loves him very much.

Celeberty look-alike?Sarah Hyland

Age? Appears early twenties or late teens.

**Doctor who-**

Last of his people from his home planet Gallifrey. He is a time lord. He regenerates. Doctor who has a daughter that came from his DNA from his hand. At first, he did NOT like the idea of having a daughter. But, she grew to him and now she has him wrapped around her finger. The doctor likes to travel with companions each regeneration in his TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.) a blue police box which Skyla often steals. Doctor who has 27 brains and 2 hearts.

Celebrity look-alike?latest regeneration, Matt Smith.

Age? 900 something but looks like regular 30-40 year old guy.

**Joshua Skellington- **Often nicknamed "The pumpkin prince" Or most commonly called Josh by the townspeople,he respects his father very much, but just dosen't want to be ruler. He is intrested in astronomy due to the visits and stories his childhood friend, Skyla had told him(she also gave him astronomy books that she had found on some expeditions with her Dad)Even if he won't admit it, his dream since 9 years old was to see the night sky. That was a bit hard counting a fact he was in a dimension that didn't have stars or moon, just pitch black and an occasional large yellow moon that barely is around. Josh is 6'5,has blue/gray skin that is stitched And light red brown girls in Halloweentown would die for a date with him. He likes to keep to himself though. And he (by force is getting married to Shock Boogie Who grew up to have people giving her over friendly looks.)But Josh isn't interested.

Celeberty look-alike? No one

Age?21

**Emma Skellington~**

Eldest daughter of the Skellingtons. She is 5'1. She is stitched like her brother and all her other siblings. Emma has bright red hair like her mothers. She likes to get her older brother in trouble, but also is very caring and has a stylish/bookworm side to her.

Celeberty look-alike? Nobody

Age? 14

**Ashley and Ben Skellington-**The twins of the family. They're both pranksters, and Ashley is more of a tomboy. But her and her twin still fight Sometimes physically ( those ones she always wins) but they're still great friends at the end of the , is like a typical 9 year old thinks he thinks boys are better than girls at everything (his sister proves it wrong all the time) he likes to pull jokes, but is completely harmless. both are 4'6 have red hair and often seek adventure.

Celeberty look-alikes?No one

Age(s)?9

**Nicholas Skellington-**

the youngest of the Skellingtons. Nick (people only call him Nicholas when he's in trouble which is like,never)and is very introverted. He only speaks to close family and is often seen watching people scaring. Like They're strategies and stuff like that. He looks up to his eldest brother very much and often follows him. Nick is 4'1 and has Reddish brownish hair like his older brother. People often perceive him as stupid, but once you spend about 5 minutes with him, you'll find out he's smarter than more than half adults in Halloweentown.

Celebrity look-alike? No one

Age?5

**I know, I changed around Dr. Who and his real daughter Jenny. Well, I switched it around, and made Angie! So don't mind his daughter OC. Oh, also, this is NOT related to my other son Fanfic (obsessed,right?) Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Ok so I know I already have a fanfiction with Dr. who and his OC son. But Im making another one (not related to the other fanfiction) with his daughter (not Jenny but another OC) I'm just gonna use the 11 doctor for now,K? Also I'm writing this sick and on My iPod.**

**I DONT own anything but my oc's.**

_Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Skyla. I Was young when I met her. But I remember the night so crisp,so clearly. She arrived in a blue police box I believe it was called.I was about 9. At the time, My baby sister was just about to be born. I didn't get that much attention at that time with all the fuss. They didn't help when I needed it most. Well, not technically born is the right word to use.. More like, created by my Grandpa Finklestein. Truly, I don't know why Angie came in the first place.. She just was my best and only REAL friend that I had,that I could trust. When I was about 11, she said she was going away. Only leaving the words 'when you need me, just say the words. when the time is right.'_

I didn't know what to say.

So, as time went on, I just assumed she was apart of my active imagination. A friend to help me out through tough times. I mean, time travel isn't real, right? Something could never be small on the outside, but big on the inside. I was probably making up her dad who goes by the Name of 'Doctor Who' also.

I'm writing to you in this blue,odd designed journal 'Angie' gave to me.I'm at my wedding day. To Shock Boogie. I'm not in love with her. I _hate_ her actually. But my Father said if I don't get married by 21, I lose my rights as Pumpkin king. I don't even _want _to be pumpkin king! But if it what my dad wants...

All day, I've been hearing this low buzzing sound in my head. It sounds like a voice I've heard before but I can't quite put my stitched blue finger on it. The more I hear it, the more it unscrambles itself.

this is what I've made out:

_Something (muffled) something (muffled) something bo(muffled) something (muffled)_

I hear my father calling my name and get up from my seat.'_this is gonna be a LONG day._

**Sorry that was short! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but my oc's.**

"We thank you all for coming to the soon to be pumpkin kings wedding day!"My father announced. I was at some ceremony before the wedding that was beyond boring. I was slouched forward with my head resting in my hand and my brown-reddish hair fell over my face. I was about to fall asleep as my father went on about god knows what.

Just as I shut my eyes to doze off, it came back.

_Something old, something new, something borrowed, something..._

The familiar voice paused as if to think what comes next. This is the closest I've got to actually translating it.

"Something what?" I muttered. My mother was sitting next to me along with my four siblings. She nudged me in the shoulder and shushed me.

Still, the voice searched

**_BLUE!_**

I nearly fell out of my chair and held back a scream as my eyes widened and the whole crowd snapped their heads towards me as I looked down in hopes they wouldn't see my crimson face.

The voice still went again. This time, louder and more urgent.

**_SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW,SOMETHING BORROWED...SOMETHING BLUE!_**

**_SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW,SOMETHING BORROWED...SOMETHING BLUE!_**

The voice kept screaming at me, each time more filled with hope,and always emphasizing Blue.

That's it.

I got up from my , I don't know what possessed me to do what I did, but I had eyes on me, I started.

"Father," I cut him off."I would like to say a few words now."I took a deep breath and a nervous swallow."When I was younger," I began."I had an.. Imaginary friend. Now I know this has nothing to do with the topic," I tried to find an excuse and swallowed nervously once again."But as your soon to be king, I thought you should know a little bit about me." I placed my hands flat on the black, spider webbed table clothe to the long table that my family and close friends sat at."As I was saying, when I was younger,I had an imaginary friend. This imaginary friend traveled in a box. A blue..Police box." I chuckled nervously at the next part."Around time. My" I managed to choke out."Friend, traveled around time. Time and space. When I was about 11,I guess I grew out of it." I lied. A day didn't go past without me thinking about her."But it was strange. Before my Imaginary friend 'left'," I air quoted." This imaginary friend, taught me to never give up...That everything is not always what it good advice for someone who isn't real,right?" My palms started sweating.

What I did next even shocked me a little bit."Something old,something new, something borrowed..."I tried to get the words out. I spoke so quietly when doing my little chant, the crowd had to lean in."Something Blue!" I said loudly.

A familiar noise filled the air._Fwoosh Fwoosh FWEW. _A blue box a started fading in to the scenery. Finally, it was fully there, sitting in the middle of a large spot that seperated the fold up father looked at me."Joshua Skellington, this better not be another little joke of yours!" My father hissed."It's not me!" I whisper screamed.

Skyla.

It could only be her. I crawled over the spider web covered table and practically sprinted over to a Blue box only about 5 feet away. I knocked on the doors impatiently. Out came

Skyla.

But she looked more.. Mature. Older.

"I knew you'd figure it out." She whispered.

"It's you!" I whispered excitedly as town people got to their feet to observe what was going on.

"Alright!" She said In a sort of scratchy,loud, commanding, yet silly voice."Get in loser."She smirked."We have a universe to save."

**Alright! Chapter 2 is up! Oh, by the way, in this fanfic, Angie and Josh have this thing they made up when they were little. If one called the other loser, it was a compliment or out of pure sarcasm.**

**Thanks for reading!:3**


End file.
